Be careful what you wish for
by QueenOfMischief13
Summary: OC gets an unexpected visit from our favorite God of Mischief...


BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR

'Hello? Is there anyone there?' You called out as you were sure you heard movement coming from your bedroom. You slowly made your way towards the door, not sure what to expect. The curtains were shut, but you don't remember closing them. So you blindly reached out to the light switch, but as you flicked it on, no light came on. Leaving you staring into the darkness of your room.

You froze on the spot as you heard the floor boards creak behind you, a chill of cool air glided across your neck. Too scared to turn around, you just stood there, waiting for something to happen. You didn't have to wait long, as suddenly the lights flickered on for a second before going off again. You managed to get your legs to co operate with you and you ran into your room, forgetting where your bed was you crashed into it and fell onto the soft sheets. An evil laugh filled your ears at it rang around the room, surrounding you. You started to feel a cool midst surround you, feeling like it was suffocating you.

'I've been waiting for you, mortal.' A dark voice teased. You couldn't make out where the voice came from; your eyes were still trying to adjust to the dark. But you managed to see a dark figure move swiftly across your room to your right.

'Who. Who are you? How did you get in?' You tried to sound confident, but your voice deceived you and it came out in trembles. You heard the evil laughter again, but it came from your left. You had been sure they were to your right.

'You should know who I am. For you are the one who called me here.' You feel confused; you don't remember calling anyone here. You felt the bottom of the bed shift as someone climbed onto it. You scrambled yourself backwards, until your back hit the head board. But you could sense the person crawling towards you, ever so slowly.

Your legs came back to you and you rushed off the bed, and ran towards your front door. But just before reaching it, you crashed into something. Or more, someone. You tumbled to the floor, landing on your ass.

'Oh my dear, mortal. You cannot escape from me.' The lights flickered on, this time they stayed on. You gasped as you looked up at who has intruded in your house. You recognised him straight away though, everything becoming clearer now. It was Loki, the norse god. He must have noticed the look of recognition on your face, as a slow smirk crept along his lips.

'Ah, the mortal remembers. Now, are you going to make this easy for me, or give me a challenge? I do love a challenge.' His voice was velvety and you felt it go straight down to your core. Never in a million years did you think that your wish last night would have actually came true. You wished for Loki, for him to come and ravish you. It had been a long time since you had sexual contact with a man and you had been feeling a bit, desperate, last night. You took too long to say anything, and Loki wasn't a patient man.

'I'm getting fed up of this waiting around, girl.' Loki growled as he leaned down and grabbed you, lifting you up off the floor and over his shoulder. You couldn't do or say anything but let out a squeal at his quickness.

'No, put me down.' You may have wanted this, before. But now, you're not so sure. You didn't even think he was real.

'Silence.' Loki snapped at you as he brought his hand down hard on your ass. Making you jump and squeal again.

'You wanted this. So you are going to take everything I give to you.' He threw you down onto the bed. Instantly you turned onto your back, to try and see what he was going to do next. But he had disappeared. It wasn't until you felt your arms dragged from beneath you and being pulled up above your head, knocking you back down onto the bed. You struggled as your arms were stretched up as far as they could go. You went to look up, but then you felt another pair of hands on your legs, stretching them downwards. In fear you glanced down, to see Loki there, a grin permanently stuck on his face. How on earth? You wondered as you felt the hands on your arms start to tie rope around your wrists. You looked up to see another Loki, or the original one? For a second you were mesmerized by his long fingers, making short work of the rope. Wondering what else those fingers could do. You shuddered out of the thoughts, remembering that you were being restrained down against your will, by two men. Or gods, in this case.

'I wonder how many of us you can handle.' The one down at your feet said as he tied your left foot to the bottom corner of the bed. Then stretching your legs wide apart, he tied your right foot to the other corner of the bed.

'I have a feeling she could handle a few of us as we break her.' Said the one above you as he moved down the side of the bed, staring at you. Both of them looked at their handy work of restraining you to your own bed. What annoyed you was you were turned on by what was happening. Your body was betraying you. You could feel the tension between your thighs, the way they were spread open, stopping you from getting any friction at all.

One of the Lokis climbed onto the bed, resting on his knees between your open legs. With a wave of his hand over your lower body, your jeans and knickers were gone. You gasped at your sudden nakedness and you tried to pull your legs together, to stop him from seeing your most private parts. But it was no use, the bonds were too strong. The two Lokis laughed at your struggle as you tried to move your hands too.

'My my. She looks absolutely delectable.' The one on the bed said as he stared right at your sex. You felt your cheeks burning as you blushed hard.

'Why don't you have a snack while I sort out the rest of her?' The one that was stood to your side said as he stepped closer to the bed. He waved his hand over your top half this time, the rest of your clothes disappearing. Your nipples were hard, not from the cool air that was now hitting them, but from your arousal.

A moan escaped your lips as you felt a finger slowly slide down your cunt, testing your wetness. A growl escaped from the lips of both Lokis.

'You seem to want this more than you are letting on.' You couldn't tell which Loki said that as the finger kept moving up and down slowly, distracting you. Just avoiding your clit by a hairs width away. The other Loki leaned onto the bed and put his mouth down to your right breast, taking your nipple inbetween his lips and letting his tongue flick across it. You felt jolts of pleasure shoot through your body, straight down to where the finger of one Loki was teasing you. To your surprise you felt another mouth around your left nipple. Your eyes shot open to see two Lokis at your breasts now. Knowing there were three as you could feel the other one still down between your legs. You couldn't believe what was happening as the pleasure started to take over even more.

A disappointed whine escaped from your lips as the finger that had been pleasing you so nicely stopped suddenly. But was soon replaced with a cold, yet soft tongue. Which dipped inside of you, you never thought that anyone could have a tongue that long… But Loki did. He went from licking around inside of you, to slowly swirling around your clit. From the attention on your breasts and the attention down below, you knew you were away to cum. The tingling feeling in your toes started to rush through your whole body, letting you know it was so close. Just as you were away to go over the edge, just one more lick… The three Lokis stopped. Their mouths all at the same time came away from your body. Leaving you writhing on the bed with frustration. Wanting, no, needing, more to get you over the edge.

'Not yet, girl. You have to prove to us that you are worthy of getting your orgasm.' One of the Lokis chuckled.

'Please, I'll do anything. Please, just let me cum. I beg you all.' You begged, holding back the tears of frustration that threatened to spill out of your eyes.

'Oh, we know you will. Now, up on your hands and knees.' Loki ordered as he snapped his fingers and the ropes that bound your limbs disappeared. You were tempted to just reach your hand down and finish yourself. But you knew that somehow you wouldn't get a chance to do that. You felt all 6 eyes on you as you managed to get your weakening body into position.

'Good girl.' One of the Lokis stood at the side of the bed, his crotch right on front of your face. You could see the bulge behind his leather trousers. You felt an ache deep inside you. You wanted to take him in your mouth and taste him. A hunger took over you. As if hearing your thoughts, he reached into his trousers and pulled out his magnificent cock. You licked your lips as you could see the pre cum dripping from his tip. He teased you with it, moving closer to you, then away just as you went to lick him.

'Tell me how much you want it.' He growled. You felt the bed move as the other two Lokis climbed on. You never even noticed that they were stripping themselves as you continued to stare at the Loki, with his impressive tool, that was on front of you.

'Please, my god. Let me taste you. Let me please you. Please.' Your begging must have been enough as he grabbed a handful of your hair and shoved his throbbing erection into your mouth. You were slightly unprepared for his size as you choked on him, feeling him slide down your throat. But there was nothing you could do, as he kept a firm grip of your hair and started to fuck your mouth relentlessly.

The two Lokis at your side grabbed your hands, making you rely on your knees and legs to keep you steady. Also the cock in your mouth did help to keep your balance. You weren't sure what they were going to do with your hands, until you felt the hard flesh of their cocks. You knew what they wanted you to do, so you obliged and started to stroke them in rhythm. You could hear all three Lokis grunting and groaning with pleasure as you worked on their cocks. You felt slightly powerful, knowing it was your doing making them make those noises.

After a minute of pleasuring the three gods, you had managed to get your choking under control, but then a sudden smack to your ass made you jump. You almost ended up biting Lokis cock, but you managed to refrain from doing so. Knowing that would not have been a good idea. Feeling another pair of hands start to knead your ass cheeks, got you even more worked up, yet a little worried as this meant there were now at least four Lokis. The two that were by your sides, put their hands to good use and started to play with your breasts as you continued to stroke their lengths. The new pair of hands slipped up your back, setting your skin on fire with desire from his touch, and also wondering what they were going to do next. He nudged your legs open wide, then with very quick movements, the new Loki ended up underneath you. His eyes burned into yours as you managed to glance down to see him underneath you.

He grabbed your hips, his nails dug into your skin, leaving marks for sure you thought. But he guided your body downwards, impaling you down onto his cock as you straddled him. You moaned out around the cock that was filling your mouth as the feeling of your cunt being filled was overwhelming. The cock in your cunt and the one in your mouth started to pick up the pace, both going at the same speed and rhythm. You met the Loki under you with his thrusts, his fingers still dug into your skin. But the pain mixed with the pleasure, and you loved every second of it.

'Can you take one more?' One of the Lokis asked, you couldn't figure out which one it was though. As your eyes were shut and you were riding on what could only be described as a train of pleasure. But you didn't have to answer, as you felt a fresh pair of hands start to stroke down your spine. You had a feeling of where he was going to go, and you felt scared at that thought. But you couldn't even think about tensing as all the other pleasure you were feeling was a constant adrenaline kick. The fingers tweaking at your nipples, the cock in your mouth, the ones in your hands, the fingers digging into your hips and the big thick cock in your cunt that was hitting all the right places. Now to add to that list, you felt another cock nudge at your ass hole, seeking entry. It soon found it, as it also had pre cum to use as lubricant. And because of how relaxed you were, Loki managed to penetrate right into you in one swift motion. You screamed out with pleasure around the cock, your tongue working on over drive now and swirling round and round. You had never felt so filled before; the feeling of anal penetration was so different from vaginal. As the cock there pulled out, the one in your cunt slammed inside. Then as that one pulled out, the one in your ass slammed in. They continued the same rhythm, hitting every single spot that felt so good. And more you never even knew existed.

The two Lokis that were penetrating you, could feel the others cock through the thin wall of your body. Making it even tighter and more pleasurable for them.

'Do not cum until we say so.' One of their voices rang around your ears. You felt more frustrated now. You were dying for your release and weren't sure how much longer you could cope with this. Your body was weakening and you were starting to feel drained and exhausted. Not to mention your jaw was also in agony from being stretched open for such a long period of time. All five Lokis continued to use your body, showing no mercy.

Eventually, you heard the words you had been dying to hear for ages.

'You may cum now.'

One of them growled. You felt the two inside you quicken their pace, to help bring you over the edge. But you didn't need much encouragement as you let the pleasure take over, thinking about all five Lokis using your body in the way they were. You shook violently and it took all your concentration not to bite down on the cock, or not to squeeze the ones in your hands too tightly. As the best orgasm of your life took over you, you noticed neither of them stopped and they all kept up their rhythm. The one in your mouth continued fucking down your throat. The cocks in your hands kept sliding up and down your hand. The ones inside you kept pounding into you, making your orgasm last longer as they dragged it out.

But then you panicked a little, as you almost passed out from the intensity, you felt all of the cocks start to pulse at the same time. Then you felt cum all over your hands, some shoot down your mouth, and some fill you up in your ass and your cunt. It was all too much for you; you swallowed what you could manage right before passing out.

The darkness took over you as the five Lokis continued to use your body to ride out their own orgasms.


End file.
